Differences
by ColorfulPaintedNails
Summary: 'How can she NOT know me' But later, he'll be needing her naivety and obliviousness to free himself from an arranged marriage. A story of love where the CEO of Uchiha Corps starts falling for his niece's doctor, a pink-haired pediatrician.
1. Pink Hair?

**Differences**

3:15 P.M.

Konoha General Hospital (3rd Floor, elevator-hallway-room 306)

"But Sasuke-oji-san! I don't wanna go! I'm scared of shots! "-cried out a little five year old with raven locks and black eyes wearing a lavender dress up to her knees.

"Miko, you're just going for a check-up, then we can go for ummm…. Ice-cream or something like that"-replied a tall man in dark black pants and a silky dark black dress shirt. Sasuke Uchiha was a patient man, but today he was ready to kill his brother and sister-in-law for leaving him with their 5-year old daughter to go to the doctor's for a check-up_. Damn, I'm going to kill Itachi, that sneaky freak. "Listen Sasuke, Yugao and I would like to spend some time WORKING on Miko's little sister/brother, so could you take her to a doctor's appointment today? Thanks, See ya, Bye! Pick her up at 2:30 P.M. at kindergarten! Don't forget!"_ Sasuke was one of the two CEOs of Uchiha Corps INC and, at the same time, one of the most eligible bachelors in the country. He was everything a girl wanted him to be. Rich, handsome (drop-dead gorgeous), powerful, famous, smart, an amazing lover and SINGLE. Plus, he was only 25. He was 6''foot tall, lean, with raven hair which had a navy tint to them and dark onyx eyes. His bests friends were the right-hand man of the mayor of Konoha (A/N Konoha is a BIG city, not a village) Naruto Uzumaki, the famous lawyer who worked for Hyuuga Enterprises, Neji Hyuuga and the President of Nara Pharmaceutics, Shikamaru Nara.

"Hey Uncle Sasuke?"

"Hn..?"

"Will you go inside with me to the doctor?"

"Aaaa"

"Thanks, you're the best uncle in the world!"

They had just stepped out of the elevator and now were heading towards check-in desk, where a purple haired secretary was sitting.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pediatrics Sector of the Konoha General Hospital, may I help you?

"We're here for a doctor's appointment at 3:30 P.M."

"May I have your last name?"

Not wanting to tell her his last name, because she was already sending him flirty looks, he decided to tell her that they had an appointment with a certain at 3:30 P.M..

"Oh! Doctor Haruno? Hmmm… I'm sorry to say this, but Dr. Haruno doesn't have any patients at this time today, sir."

"We were scheduled with the help of Mrs. Tsunade Senju. She said that we had an appointment scheduled."

"Oh, Tsunade-sama(A/N Tsunade is the head doctor of the hospital)? I'm sorry, of course, she told me today about this matter. Sorry…. Okay, then, you may proceed into room 306. It's just down the hall at the very end, last door, you can't miss it. I can take you there, if you want?"

"That is not necessary", and with that he again took Miko's hand and walked in the direction of room 306.

"Hey Sasuke-oji-san! Look at all the pretty pictures on the walls!" Sasuke looked around, and saw lots of pictures, which were obviously drawn by children. The subject of most of the drawings was some kind of pink-haired woman, probably a made-up hero. _Who would have pink hair? Hmph… _They had reached room/office 306. On it was a sign with the words: Dr. S Haruno, Head Doctor of the Pediatrics Sector. Sasuke knocked on the door politely and heard a faint "Come in" and proceeded to open the door.

The first thing he saw was pink and thought he was having a dream seeing a pink-haired woman standing behind her desk. _This must be some kind of joke._ She smiled warmly and asked them to sit down in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Sakura Haruno. What's your name?" she asked Miko with a smile.

"I'm Miko Uchiha, I'm 5 years old!"Miko replied happily.

"Okay then, I'll just fill in the form with your name and other stuff like that" she took out a pen from her front pocket of her doctor coat and turned to Sasuke "umm.. Mr. Uchiwa? Could you pl…."

"It's UchiHa" _Doesn't she know who I am?_

"Oh, sorry, right, umm… , could you please tell me some information about Miko". Sasuke started telling her about Miko, and once he finished she asked Miko to sit on the examination bed in the corner of her office. Miko did as she was told and Dr. Haruno started the basic examination (A/N I won't write this down, because you guys know what doctors do ). "Okay Miko, we're going to have to give you a shot" at this Miko's smile disappeared and she frowned. "Don't worry Miko, it won't hurt, I promise and after your shot, I'll give you a prize if you'll behave well!"

"I'm ready Dr. Haruno! I trust and believe you!"-exclaimed Miko.

Sitting in his seat and watching everything that was happening, Sasuke couldn't understand Doctor Haruno's behavior. _How can she not know me? Why is she acting as if I'm not in her office? Doesn't she know who I am? No flirting, no fangirling, no compliments, no nothing. She's probably waiting till the end of the appointment to do something. Yeah, that's it. She's waiting for an opportunity to make a mo… Whoa! Why do I care? Besides she's just a doctor._ Sasuke looked up to see Miko exclaiming that she trusted and believed Dr. Haruno. _Miko really likes her… now that's shocking. She's even letting the doctor give her a shot…. Wait, WHAT? How is she letting her give her shot?._

"There, all done! Did it hurt?" –asked Sakura.

"Nope, what about my prize, Miss Sakura?"

"Oh right, here" Dr. Haruno pulled out a jar full with sugar-free lollipops "Pick one" Said Sakura, smiling gently.

"WOW thanks!"-Miko screamed.

"Now your dad is going to be so proud of you, right Mr. Uchiha?"-said the pink-haired medic. Sasuke snapped out when he heard his last name pronounced, but unfortunately didn't hear the question before it, luckily Miko answered for him.

"Nooooooo Miss Sakura, Sasuke-oji-san isn't my daddy, he's my uncle!" – giggled Miko, with the lollipop already in her mouth

"Oh sorry" Sakura said, smiling nervously. "Well you're done, you can take your leave now, I'll tell Tsunade-shishou about your appointment and I'll send in your file. Nice to meet you Miko, Mr. Uchiha. Good Day!" She bowed down a bit and offered a warm smile. Miko waved and Sasuke nodded.

"Bye Miss Sakura! I'm going to get sick on purpose so I can come to visit you again! Hehehehe… Bye!" –with that she opened the door, while Sasuke took one last glance at the pink-haired doctor and inwardly sighed when he noticed she was already looking at some files on her desk.

Miko happily lead the way to the elevator, while Sasuke couldn't get the pink-haired doctor out of his head…

_Tchhh… annoying_

Little did he know, that he would be needing a certain _annoying _Sakura Haruno…..

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for now! Please review! I need some inspiration and ideas :) Please don't be too harsh with my grammar, english is not my first language!<p>

Nail Color Today- Caribbean Coral


	2. The Strict Father

**Differences**

8:20 P.M.

Uchiha Mansion

A black Maserati Quattroporte V drove around a fountain and parked in front of a huge mansion. This was the Uchiha mansion. Home to the Uchiha family, even though Sasuke and Itachi didn't live here anymore. Today was the last Friday of the month, which meant today was the traditional dinner held to keep the family together. A dark haired man stepped out of his car and took a long look at the building in front of him, which was once his childhood home. _Today's going to be a long night…_. And with that thought started walking towards the main entrance. He pushed the doorbell and waited for the door to open. Shortly, the door opened and the youngest son of the Uchihas was welcomed by the old family butler, Kotetsu.

"Aaaa… Master Uchiha, your mother is waiting for you in the sitting room. ", said the elder man.

"Please Kotetsu, don't call me that. It's good seeing you again, old man", Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"Same here, same here", smiled back Kotetsu. Kotetsu took a good look at the man in front of him, and was slightly surprised, even though he didn't show it. Sasuke Uchiha had changed. Even though he saw Sasuke every month, there was something different about him today. The look in the Uchiha's eyes gave him the hint that the man was deeply thinking about something… _or as I think, someone._ _Looks like someone has caught his attention. It would be very interesting to meet her indeed. _Because only challenging things caught the young Uchiha's attention and since Kotetsu knew Sasuke since his birth he understood and read him very well.

"Please follow me, Sasuke"

And Sasuke did. And once they reached the sitting room, Kotetsu announced his arrival.

"Mikoto-san, Sasuke-san has arrived."

A navy haired woman who was sitting with her back to Kotetsu and Sasuke and talking with her daughter-in-law immediately stood up and turned around. Mikoto Uchiha was a beautiful woman. Even after the birth of 2 sons, she was petite and thin. Once she found her younger son's eyes, her own eyes warmed up. Different emotions flared up inside them. Relief, happiness, motherly love and a bit of curiosity. Immediately she ran up to Sasuke to pull him into a hug, which he welcomed with open arms.

"Sasuke, I was so worried! You're late! I said 8:15 p.m., did I not?" she pointed out gently.

"Hn…"

"Still not talking with full words honey?" she said with a laugh.

"It's good to see you mother, how's otou-sama?" Sasuke replied, using the formal suffix when talking about his father.

"Up in his office, dear. Oh look how much a man you've become! My handsome little boy has become a handsome young man! Yugao, Yugao, look who's grown up!"Mikoto shrieked in Sasuke's ear and he winced visibly.

The woman sitting at the table in the sitting room instantly stood up and smiled at Sasuke. This was his sister-in-law, Itachi's wife, Miko's mother and his parents' daughter-in-law. Yugao Uchiha was calm, elegant, warm-hearted and attractive. She would have to have been attractive to catch his older brother's attention all those 10 years ago. But Itachi didn't love her only for her looks, Yugao was a wise and smart woman as well. Itachi met Yugao at Konoha University while they both were studying economics together. And they would start dating only 2 years later, Sasuke remembered when his brother had brought her dinner one evening to meet his parents.

_Flashback (8 years ago)_

_The night before THE dinner_

"_Sasuke, tomorrow I'm bringing my girlfriend. I want you to tell me what you think of her" _

"_Itachi-nii-san, why do you care what I think of her?"asked a seventeen year old Sasuke._

"_Because your opinion means the same to me as father's does, otouto" and with that Itachi turned around and left his brother's room._

_A shadow of a smile appeared on the face of a certain Sasuke Uchiha for what the world would call a nano-second._

_THE dinner_

"_Father, Mother, Sasuke I would like to introduce you to Yugao Hisaishi" a 20-year old Itachi said while sitting at the dinner table and holding the hand of a 20-year old and very nervous Yugao "We both go to Konoha University and study economics together"._

"_Mhmm… very admirable, there are not many girls in your group, correct Itachi?" asked his Fugaku Uchiha._

"_No father, Yugao is the only girl actually," this caught Sasuke's attention "I would like to ask your permission to court her" Itachi finished boldly. _

"_I do not object" Fugaku gave the ending verdict._

"_Good! Now Yugao-dear, what do you plan on doing when you finish university?"a happy Mikoto Uchiha asked._

_And that's how Yugao was accepted into the Uchiha family. _

_End of Flashback_

After dinner when Itachi left to take Yugao home, his mother had only talked about how having Yugao as a daughter would be wonderful and how soon she would be having grandchildren. But she would only get that opportunity 3 years later.

"How are you Sasuke?" asked Yugao, interrupting him with his inner thoughts.

"Good Yugao and you?"

"Fine as usual" she replied with a smile "How's the sto…"

"SASUKE-OJI-SAN!" a small yellow blob was running into his already waiting arms. He caught his little niece with ease and twirled her in the air.

"Yay Uncle Sasuke! You're the cooliest uncle in the whole wide world!" she giggled while still in his arms.

"Aaaa… Otouto, you're here. Good to see you again" Itachi said while walking from behind Yugao and hugging her. Mikoto stood and watched her elder son and daughter-in-law embrace and smiled warmly. She shifted her gaze to her youngest son and giggled when she saw Miko trying to pull on his bangs. _When is Sasuke going to settle down and give me some grandchildren?_ But her thoughts were interrupted by her little granddaughter who was calling out to her.

"Baa-chan, Baa-chan! Can I have a cookie? " Miko asked with innocent eyes.

"Only after dinner Miko, come on let's leave Sasuke-oji-san alone and go get your grandfather?"

"Let's go Baa-chan!" Miko answered.

"You three can go into the dining room and wait for us there, ok?"Mikoto told the adults who were left in the sitting room and with that went upstairs with Miko to get her husband.

"Of course, Mikoto-san", Yugao answered.

Sasuke, Itachi and Yugao went into the dining room and sat down at the table and awaited the Uchiha family head. Itachi and Yugao across from Sasuke.

"So Otouto, how was the doctor's appointment?"Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Normal, how was your _work_?" replied Sasuke with a smirk and accent on the word 'work'. Itachi's frowned and Yugao next to him blushed lightly.

"Very, very promising." Itachi replied with a smirk while taking a brief glance at his wife, "Otouto, Miko told me you were a bit taken with her doctor" Sasuke stiffened visibly. "Is that true?"

"She's just got pink hair, that's something you don't see every day, that's all…" Sasuke replied, trying to not look interested.

"I wouldn't say that, I actually thin…"Itachi was interrupted because his mother and daughter had just entered the dining room, and shortly after them the most strict person, probably anyone knew, the Uchiha family's head, Sasuke's and his father, Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke was actually grateful his mother had just come into the dining room with Miko, but his gratefulness was cut short, when he saw the familiar figure following behind his mother… His father, Fugaku Uchiha. _Well, __**hell **__starts now… _

Everyone who had been sitting behind the table, stood up immediately. Fugaku Uchiha took a long look at Itachi, before looking at his daughter-in-law with warmth present in his eyes, and lastly at his youngest son. The emotions in the eldest Uchiha's eyes were indescribable. After breaking contact with his youngest son, he took a brief glance at his wife, who was sitting on his left, and nodded to her. Everyone sat down almost simultaneously and Mikoto Uchiha decided to lighten up the atmosphere with a: "Dig in everyone!"

(A/N: Fugaku is sitting at the head, On his left Mikoto, and next to Mikoto is Sasuke. On Fugaku's right is Itachi, next to him is Yugao and Miko is next to Yugao. This dining table is big, it has about 15 more chairs left.)

Dinner was almost done, and so far it wasn't that bad. That is until dessert and tea was served…

"Sasuke…"

"Yes father?"

"Last week I was playing golf with Mitarashi-san and he is very fond of the idea of you marrying his youngest daughter's Karin. If you marry her Mitarashi-san is willing to sell us 65% of his company, which will increase our profit. So we have concluded on an arranged marriage between you and his daughter."

_What? Karin Mitarashi? Nooo way… I am not going into an arranged marriage, especially with her. _

"Fugaku, I don't think Sasuke should be forced into a marriage he doesn't want… "said Mikoto with a frown on her previously smiling face.

"Mikoto, Sasuke is of the age of marriage and I don't want the press thinking my youngest son does not have the desire to settle down."

"Father, I'm sure Sasuke will find someone worthy in close time… I also think it is not necessary to have an arranged marriage settle this matter..." said Itachi, trying to defend his brother.

"Itachi, Mikoto, you have no say in this, this is my decision. Sasuke is not seeing anyone at the moment so I see no problem with this decision."

"No father, you're wrong. I am seeing someone at the moment… "Sasuke said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Really Sasuke? Who is she?" his mother asked.

"I prefer to tell you later… we have been trying to keep this a secret so that the press does not shower her with unwanted attention…"

"I need a name, Sasuke" said Fugaku sternly

"Sakura Haruno, she's Miko's doctor", Sasuke growled back. At this Itachi turned to him with surprise present in his eyes.

"Hmm… fine, but I wish to see her at our next dinner next month. But I do hope she is the one you are planning on courting."

"Yes, she is worthy to bear the Uchiha name."

"Then for the time being, I will cancel the arranged marriage… and we will discuss this later." And with that Fugaku Uchiha stood up from the table and proceeded to his office.

Once he had left, Mikoto Uchiha turned to her youngest son with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Sasuke! How could you not tell me?"

_This was going to be a long night… _

* * *

><p>After his mother's interrogation about who the 'lucky' girl was, Sasuke had stepped outside the house to get some fresh air. He walked up to the old cherry blossom tree which stood next to a pond. His eyes were full of worry and uncertainty, so he closed his eyes and started to think of a plan on how to deceive his father into thinking he was dating someone, or more specifically, a <em>pink-haired medic<em>.

"So Otouto, the doctor, huh?

Sasuke opened his eyes to see his brother standing in front of him with a wide smirk on his face. But before he could answer, Itachi poked him in his forehead and said:

"I know you 2 are not seeing each other, and don't worry I won't tell father. But if I were you I would start working on a plan how to get her to date you…but then again, she probably already is your fangirl, right?"

"Itachi", _you have no idea…_, "She has no interest in me, and I've never met anyone like her. She's not a fangirl. She didn't even know who I was and our family name."

Itachi had already started walking back towards the mansion, but turned his head to talk over his shoulder:

"Well, then you better start working on that plan then otouto, good luck!" and with that he turned around and left.

_Itachi's right… I've got 1 month till that dinner. I'll have to find some way to get that pink-haired doctor to help me deceive my father… _

He stayed next to the pond for about 5 minutes and started heading back to the mansion. But this time he had a smirk on his face…

_I've got the perfect plan… _

* * *

><p>That's it for now! Please review... I know this chapter was all about Sasuke, but I really wanted to show you Sasuke's side of the family!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! I need some inspiration and maybe your ideas!

Thank you for your reviews:

AllAboutEnvy, Hotaru Himura, Alice-hime of the moon, Mhm, ImaFREAK, UnknoWN2thyworld!

Your feedback means sooo much to me!

Nail Color Today- Green With Envy


	3. Uchiha Wants, Uchiha Gets

**Differences**

6:30 A.M.

Konoha General Hospital

A soft click of heels could be heard in the empty and quiet halls of Konoha General Hospital. These heels were walking at a very fast pace which only showed the person in these heels was very happy and excited with where she was going. These happy feet belonged to….

"Sakura Haruno! What are YOU doing here?" shouted a very angry voice.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _

"Oh hey Tsunade-shishou! What I'm doing here? I remembered I forgot my… umm… lucky pen yesterday! Right! I was really worried about it so I thought if I could just make sure it was still in my office, I could just head to work early", said the pink-haired doctor, smiling nervously.

"Sakura, you don't have a lucky pen, so drop the act… How many times have I told you to NOT come to work early! You know your shift starts at 8:00 a.m.! If this is going to keep on going I'm going to have to give you a holiday!" said a blonde woman with honey-colored eyes and a rather large bust.

"No, no, Tsunade-shishou… I promise this is the last time. I was just worried about one of my patients, Kiko Aburame. He hasn't been getting better and I wanted to check a few things to make sure he was…"

"going to be alright. I know, I know, Sakura. He's going to be fine; I already checked on him, he's on the way to recovery. But you've got to stop coming to work this early! I don't want my apprentice fainting from over-exhaustion." Tsunade said with worry clear in her voice but with warmth in her eyes.

"Yes Tsunade-shishou…"Sakura bowed her head at this.

"Now go get some coffee and don't come back to this hospital till its 8:00 a.m.! Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I do!" Sakura smiled and turned around to head back to the hospital entrance and maybe to Starbucks… "See you at 8:00 a.m.!"

"Now that's my girl! Oh and Sakura?" Sakura turned around at this "Get me those chocolate brownies that I love" Tsunade said with a wink.

"Okay" and Sakura proceeded to leave the hospital.

_Sakura, Sakura… So into her work, she should really have some time off. All she thinks about is work, work, and work. I'm probably going to have to call that crazy friend of hers, Ino, so that she'll take Sakura out some time. Now… where was I? Right, I was checking the storage… Yes, we've got everything… Damn… we really need to buy those new ultra-sound machines, but we don't have enough money. Where am I going to get that money? _

Tsunade had just walked into her office and sat down behind her desk. She closed her eyes and started to think up a plan where she was going to get the money… _We can take bank loans, but we're going to be in debt and that ain't good._ Since Konoha General Hospital was not funded by the state fully, it had to manage with the money it got from appointments with doctors, surgeries and the patient treatment. And since Konoha General Hospital had very reasonable prices, their profit wasn't very high. Tsunade believed that hospitals were established not to make money, but to help people. That was the motto of the hospital. And the people who Tsunade had picked to work here believed in that motto. Every member of the staff worked not for money, but for the feelings of relief, happiness and hard-work when they would be able to heal or save someone. And that's why Tsunade had opened this hospital. Tsunade Senju had been a professor at Konoha Medical University and watched how young teenagers had come with the wishes to help people and left to make money with the help of their profession. But she didn't understand how a doctor could think only of making money, so she decided to leave her job as a professor and establish her own hospital. And only now did she understand that she had made the correct decision all those years ago. Walking through the entrance doors and seeing young doctors like her apprentice, Sakura Haruno, getting ready for work, that's what made the world go round.

There was a knock at her door interrupting her from her thoughts. And the door opened revealing Shizune, one of her two apprentices, the other being Sakura. Shizune was the head of the Intensive Care Unit.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! A Sasuke Uchiha has called to arrange a meeting with you today at anytime you wish. What should I tell him?"

"Hmm… "_Mikoto's son is calling? _"Tell him I'll be free from 7:00 to 12:00. Tell him this better be very important." Shizune told the man on the other side of the phone what Tsunade had just told her.

"He says he'll come in 30 minutes. He also says this meeting is going to be very important and that has something very interesting to tell you" said Shizune.

"Fine"

"Yes, she will be waiting for you in her office, good day Uchiha-san" said Shizune hanging up on the phone once she finished.

"What does he want? Sakura told me he had come by with his niece last week, maybe he wants to arrange another appointment..." said Tsunade with a thinking expression on her face.

"I guess we'll have to see… Excuse me, but I have to go back to my unit" said Shizune.

"Thank you Shizune. Sakura will tell you later, I'm sure."

"No problem" replied Shizune while opening the door and closing it behind her.

_Mikoto, what does your son want?_ Mikoto Uchiha had been a patient of Tsunade's about 20 years ago when Konoha General Hospital had just opened. Mikoto had picked up a nasty flu and had to be hospitalized, Tsunade now remembered. And after she had recovered, Mikoto had given Tsunade a payment much higher than it had cost.

_Flashback (18 years ago)_

"_Mikoto-san, the treatment doesn't cost this much" said a younger Tsunade_

"_I know Tsunade-sama, but I found this hospital so nice. I have never been to a hospital where everyone was ready to help me not because I had a lot of money, but because I was in trouble. I want you to have this money. I don't want this hospital to close down… This place is worth fighting for, you have to keep this place running. This money might help you with maybe some financial issues." Said Mikoto Uchiha with a smile on her face._

"_But I couldn't possibly take this money" said the head of the hospital, who was very uncomfortable with taking money._

"_No, you deserve it, everyone here does… please take it. Thank you so much. I hope this place will bloom with the help of the money! Thank you again Tsunade-sama. " said Mikoto Uchiha already starting to leave._

"_Kaa-san, Kaa-san! Are we going yet?" said a little raven haired boy, maybe the age of 6 or 7, tugging on his mother's skirt. _

"_Yes we are, say good-bye to Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun"_

"_Thank you lady for making my Kaa-san feel better! Bye!" said the little smiling boy as they left._

_End of Flashback_

A knock at her door yet again interrupted her memories.

"Come in!" shouted Tsunade not even looking at the time.

The door opened to reveal a young man who was once the little boy from her memories. He took the seat in front of her desk and looked into honey-colored eyes.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry for troubling you this early in the morning, but I have a proposition that you might find very interesting." Said the young Uchiha with a smirk on his handsome face.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, in a way telling the Uchiha to keep on talking.

"I am willing to donate 500 thousand yen to your hospital for a favor" Tsunade's eyes widened at the numbers the Uchiha had named.

"What's the favor you need?"

"I need one member of your staff to help with a certain _situation_"

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes, a certain Sakura Haruno" Tsunade gaped at him when she had heard her apprentice's name come out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"What do you need her for? And give me _details_, boy"

"I need her to act as my love interest for maybe 3 to 6 months. I need to convince my father that I am seeing someone at the time being to free myself from going into an arranged marriage," explained Sasuke

"But why do you need specifically my apprentice?"

"Because she doesn't harbor any feelings for me, in other words she is not a fangirl. I need someone I can trust will not fall for me." Sasuke said with a serious expression on his face.

"I will agree to your proposition only if Sakura accepts your terms."The Uchiha's jaw clenched at this remark. _Now I'm going to have to find her and make her agree._

*Knock* *Knock*

The door opened to unveil the petite figure of Sakura Haruno with a brown paper bag in her hand. She had a smile on her face, but it faded a bit when she saw a frown on her mentor's face. But then she noticed the person sitting in the seat before her mentor's desk, she recognized the dark hair and onyx orbs that were equally staring into her emerald ones. Sakura remembered, this was the man who had come with one of her patients, last week if she was not mistaken.

"Good morning, Tsunade-shishou, umm… Uchiha-san, if I am right?" she said while smiling warmly.

"Sakura, please take a seat, there's something we have to talk about…It's important" Tsunade said grimly

"Oh! Sure!" Sakura had sat down on the chair next to Sasuke "Umm… Shishou here are your brownies…"

"Thank you, Ok, listen carefully, I'm not going to force you into anything… Uchiha-san here has a proposition here, but in exchange he'll be needing your help for about 6 months"

"Oh! Is there a problem with Miko? Is she alright, Uchiha-san?" asked Sakura with a worried expression on her face.

"No, no, Sakura. She's fine. The situation here is that Uchiha-san is ready to donate 500 thousand yen to our hospital" Sakura's eyes also widened at this also "but he will need you to act as his love interest. In other words he wants you two to pass off as a couple. He needs to deceive his father to be freed from an arranged marriage."

Sakura was wearing a shocked expression on her face and couldn't seem to swallow the information which she had just been told. _Why would he pick me to help him? Why me?_

"I'm sorry, but Uchiha-san," Sasuke glanced up at her "why do you need me? I'm just a doctor, I don't have a rich background nor am I famous…why me?"

"I need someone who I am willing to trust and someone who does not have any romantic feelings toward me", said Sasuke locking his gaze with the pink-haired doctor.

Turning back to Tsunade, Sakura asked:

"What if I refuse?"

Even though Sasuke didn't show it, inside he was shocked. If this was any other girl they would leap at such an opportunity. But this woman, she was even considering to refuse. _She's really annoying…_

"If you refuse, Uchiha-san won't donate any money… But Sakura, if you don't want to, refuse… I'll find another way to get money, don't worry I'll find a wa…"

"No, I'll agree to your terms Uchiha-san. Don't worry Shishou, I'm doing this for the sake of the hospital! I can do this!" said Sakura confidently.

Sasuke Uchiha was thinking deeply when she had agreed to help him…_She's doing this for the sake of the hospital? What about me? If only she knew how many girls would want to be in her place… Then maybe she would understand how lucky she really is…WAIT! What do I care? I don't care, I won't care, I mean its not like she's the most desirable girl in Konoha…Like she said, she's just a doctor and I'm the CEO of Uchiha Corps. I can handle this…_

"Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hn?"

Sakura had held out her hand, and was waiting for him to shake hers. "Shall we shake on it?" she asked with a smile on her face

"Aa…" He shook her hand. _Her hands are really small and soft… _But Sakura had already pulled her hand away from his grip before he could digest his thoughts… _WAIT! What was I thinking?_

"Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?"

"I guess I'll be seeing you later, here's my phone number if you need something."Sakura held out a card with her name and number on it, "Maybe we can meet up later to get to know each other better?"

"Ok…"

"Good day then Uchiha-san, Shishou!" and with that the pink-haired pediatrician left her boss's office.

An awkward silence lingered in the room after the doctor's departure, but it ended when the Uchiha stood up.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I will also take my leave then. I will send the money via a check, it should be here by tomorrow, good day." The Uchiha inclined his head and turned around to walk to the door which the pink-haired doctor had not long ago exited through.

"Good-bye then Uchiha-san, but if you hurt her, I won't be needing your money, you got that?" Tsunade said strictly.

"Aa…" Sasuke Uchiha had opened the door and stepped out… Heading towards the main entrance of the hospital, he unconsciously rubbed the card with her phone number with his fingers…

_What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets… Looks like I'm going to need to book that dinner tonight… _The Uchiha thought while smirking on the outside.

* * *

><p>Hello, hello again! Here's the newest update! I hope you liked it...<p>

I am very grateful with your feedback! Thank you everybody!

Hotaru Himura, Alice-hime of the moon, ImaFREAK, DarkendMoon, ChibiVampireQueen, TheeLadyy, Devon Marie Darling, honeycomb198 and clickslack!

Thanks for your ideas too... I'm thinking about them and I might add them if you are lucky! But please, if you have more ideas please post them, I love your participation in trying to help!

Notes on the story: Tsunade's age-56 (I dunno why, I just thought she should be pretty old, but look good!) Mikoto's age-49, Fugaku's age-52, Miko-5, Yugao-28, Itachi-28, Sakura-23, Sasuke-25!

I'm leaving soon for vacation, so updates won't be many, so I'm going to try to post one more chapter before I leave! But for now here's this long chapter (2377 words 0_o) well long for me since I'm writing it! ^_^

Nail Color Today- Emerald City


	4. Pursuing the Target

**Differences Chp 4**

8:00 A.M.

Uchiha Corps INC.

A loud thud could be heard from behind his office door. Women shouting and quick footsteps also. Sasuke Uchiha didn't even look up from the documents he was signing. He knew what was happening.

"Uchiha-san! Code A", - said his secretary through the phone

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

The door slammed open and all you could see was orange everywhere.

"TEME! Why the HELL did you NOT tell me! ? Aren't we supposed to be best friends?"

"Dobe, calm down"

"TEME! I will NOT calm down until you start telling me…"

"Close the door"

"…what is going on!", finished Naruto Uzumaki while slamming the door shut. Sasuke scoffed at his bright orange jacket and the smell of ramen that now filled his office.

"Now, I wake up this morning and look at the daily newspaper, and what do I find out? That my best friend is DATING someone! " with this he stretches out his hand and puts a newspaper on Sasuke's desk. There, smack in the middle under KONOHA DAILY is a huge photo of himself and a pink-haired girl having dinner in the fanciest restaurant in the city. Under the picture is the title of it: LAST UCHIHA TAKEN? Sasuke smirked at this. _Perfect…_

"Now you have some explaining to do, Teme! Who is she? And why haven't I heard of her before?"

"Naruto, we've been dating for a few months. Her name is Sakura and she's Miko's doctor. We decided to keep it a secret so that the press wouldn't bug us.", said the Uchiha lazily, already tired of speaking too much.

The blonde's face was first suspicious, then confused, then grinning, _like an idiot_.

"You bastard! You couldn't even tell your best friend? Or do Neji and Shikamaru know about this? But what the hell, I'm happy for you! Finally my best friend has settled down! Maybe you'll be making me an uncle soon?", said Naruto wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dobe, get out of here."

"Fine, I have to go anyway or I'll be late for work and Jiraiya-san won't like that. Teme, I want to meet her soon and see who's the girl that captivated your steel heart! Hahahahah…", Naruto said while opening the office door. "Smell you later, Dattebayo!"

_Idiot, thank god he's gone._ Sasuke smirked at his thought. His eyes unconsciously looked back to the newspaper on his desk. The couple on the photo was talking, with the man smirking and the girl smiling. It looked so perfect. Them sitting there, talking, smiling, eating together. But in reality, everything was very different.

_Flashback (Yesterday Evening)_

"_So I basically play a girl who is deeply in love you right?"_

"_Yes, and next month at my family dinner you will meet my parents."_

_At this she tilted her head and had a thoughtful look on her face._

"_Uchiha-san, …"_

"_You are going to have to address me less formal if we are to be a couple."_

"_Oh sorry… umm… is Sasuke-kun better?", said the doctor without a trace of embarrassment _

"_Aaaa…", he said, ignoring the way his spine shivered at the way she had called him._

"_Okay, well I just thought that wouldn't it be easier for you just to tell your father that you don't want to marry at the moment? I mean I think that would be easier for you and for me. Do you think this whole charade is going to work?"_

"_It's going to be fine. Don't worry. Now just smile, the press is outside the restaurant and taking photos of us."_

"_Of course, Sasuke-kun" said Sakura sarcastically and sticking her tongue out playfully._

_End of Flashback_

The pink-haired doctor hadn't shown any feelings towards him or any signs of embarrassment. She has even talked back to him and _no one _talks back to Sasuke Uchiha. But she didn't even seem to care. She had an opinion and confidence. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met. She was… well… different. Different was the exact word. And different equaled Sakura Haruno. The girl who was not to be messed with.

(Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring)

The sound of his telephone snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID and immediately frowned. Even though he didn't want to pick up the phone he did.

"Hn…"

"Hey Otouto. Maybe you could at least say hi to your aniki!"

"Itachi, what do you want?" grumbled Sasuke.

"Oh just calling to say hello to my favorite brother!"

"I'm your only brother"

"Ya ya, well listen here, otouto. Father just called me and told me at the end of the week the mayor is holding a ball. He told me that it is mandatory that we have escorts. I guess _I _don't have a problem with that," Sasuke could hear his brother's smirk through the phone, "but _you_ on the other hand you do. But from what I hear my otouto has already started pursuing his target. Now is that true? "

"Hnnn…"

"Well, all I wanted to say is that Father and Oka-san are going to meet her a bit earlier than you thought. So you better be ready! Good luck Otouto!"And with that Itachi hung up.

_Damn… stupid ball…_

Sasuke put his phone back on his desk and started thinking what to do. He had to get ready for this ball because Sakura would have to meet his parents. But how can he do that? They didn't know anything about each other _and_ the ball was in 5 days. Then it struck him. They needed to spend more time together to get to know each other.

_Looks like we're gonna have to go on a few more dates…_

* * *

><p>Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay, I haven't had a lot of time, and the inspiration was a bit down. (I get inspiration from music :))<p>

But, I have finally found a bit just for this chapter! Hope you like it because I do!

Please review because I love reading your comments!

Hotaru Himura - Sakura's hair WILL be long at first :)

Nail Color Today- Sun-Kissed


End file.
